staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 sierpnia 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Kino Teleferii "W piątą stronę świata" (7): "Męska sprawa" - serial TP 10.05 Family Album - amerykański kurs języka angielskiego 10.30 "Abigail" (1) - serial (4 odc.) prod. węgierskiej 11.50 Sto lat - magazyn ubezpieczeń społecznych 12.00 Wiadomości 16.20 Program dnia 16.25 Kino Teleferii: "Znak orła" (4) - serial prod. polskiej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Sława" - serial muzyczny prod. USA 18.10 Magazyn katolicki: o sensie pielgrzymowania 18.30 Londyńskie pracownie: U pani Ewy na Portobeilo - reportaż o polskiej Galerii 202 w centrum Londynu, prowadzonej prząz Ewę Jakiel i jej męża Filipa D'Arche 18.45 Polska z oddali - Jan Nowak -Jeziorański 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Leśna rodzina", "Kto mieszka w gęstwinie", "Kret na pustyni" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Zawód policjant" (7): "Ponury poniedziałek" - serial prod. USA 21.00 Sprawa dla reportera 21.45 Pegaz - magazyn aktualności kulturalnych 22.15 "Pleasure, czyli przyjemność" - spotkanie z grupą LAMEN 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.55 Program na jutro 23.00 "Dom otwarty" - reportaż filmowy 23.30 "Pół willi bez pana młodego" - film fab. prod. czechosłowackiej 0.50 Poezja na dobranoc TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Przeboje MTV 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 "Nowe przygody He-Mana" - serial animowany dla dzieci prod. USA 8.55 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Ona - magazyn dla kobiet 17.00 "Ulica Sezamkowa" - program dla dzieci 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Pełna chata" (7) - serial prod. USA 18.55 Europuzzle - teleturniej wiedzy o Europie 19.00 "Pokolenia" serial prod. USA 19.20 Aktualności Dwójki - Gliniarze 19.30 Camerata 2 przedstawia 19.55 "Paul Simon - Solo" - angielski film biograficzny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.45 Bez znieczulenia - program publicystyczny 22.00 "Z głową w obłokach" - film fab. prod. francuskiej 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game — teleturniej 11.00 Let‘s Make a Deal — teleturniej 11.30 The Bold und the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.20 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Live — serial komediowy 18.30 Diffrent Strokes — serial komed. 19.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 19.30 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 Pełna chata — serial komediowy 21.30 Murphy Brown — serial obycz.-komed. 22.00 Chances — serial obycz. 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Hunter — serial krym. 0.30 Fashion TV — w świecie mody 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobik, 8.30 Sumo, wielki turniej w Madrycie 9.30 Golf PGA 1991 10.30 Golf PGA, Puchar BMW, migawki 11.30 Eurobik 12.00 Triatlon 13.00 Rajd argentyński 14.00 Rajd Indy, Brooklyn, Michigan 15.00 Eurobik 16.30 Tajski kickboxing 16.30 Golf PGA 1991 17.30 Kolarstwo górskie, Puchar Świata 18.00 Tenis, liga niemiecka 19.00 Tenis, turniej Krafta 19.30 Formuła 2, Mistrzostwa Wielkiej Brytanii 20.30 Golf, Mistrzostwa PGA na żywo 23.30 Wyścigi motorówek 0.30 Tenis, liga niemiecka MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Simone‘s Beach Party 16.00 MTV‘s Greatest Hits największe przeboje, 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 18.30 MTV Prime — nowe teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — widzowie telefonicznie wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.30 MTV‘s Most Wanted — popularni wykonawcy, rozmowy w studiu, spotkania z artystami 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muzyczne, wywiady 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 RTL aktuell — wydanie poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 8.55 Owen Marshall — serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.05 Tic Tac Toe — telezabawa 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial USA 14.55 Szef — serial USA 15.50 ChiPs — serial USA 16.45 Riskant! — telegra 17.15 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 17.45 Gluck am Ducker — teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial USA 20.15 Mini Playback-Show — dzieci naśladują gwiazdy 21.30 Wołanie o pomoc — dramatyczne akcje ratunkowe 22.10 C. A. T. Squad — Python Wolf (Brygada C.A.T.) — film sensac. USA, 1988 24.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial USA 0.30 Airwolf — serial USA 1.30 Dr med. Marcus Welby 3.30 ChiPs 4.50 Dobre czasy, złe czasy 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional-Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śńiadanaiowa 8.30 Nachbarn 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Punkt, Punkt, Punkt 9.30 Hotel 10.20 Wenn Poldi ins Manöver zieht 11.55 Glucksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Borse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Nachbarn — austral, serial famil. po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Hotel — serial famil. USA 16.00 Mac Gyver — serial sensacyjny po filmie: SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 Wiadomości i sport 19.20 Glücksrad — gra po progr.: prognoza pogody 20.15 Hunter, cz.l film fab. USA, 1988 21.15 Ulrich Meyer Einspruch! 22.15 Spiegiel TV — Reportage 22.50 Wiadomości i sport 22.55 Salem's Lot (Miasteczko Salem) cz. 1 — film fab. USA, 1979 0.30 MacGyver